


take on the world

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: of soccer games, french class, and murals.//a couple of memories that are more important than i thought they were at the time
Kudos: 1





	take on the world

i. soccer games in brisk fall air. the snap of leaves underneath sneakers. clapsed hands and bright lights. shouting stupid support without a care in the world.

ii. the snap of coconut candy, the unfamiliar stretch of french vowels, small drawings passed across desks. laughs come easily. 

iii. paint-splattered afternoons. earbuds with only one ear working, songs that are almost sad but not quite. conversation fills empty air, filled with jokes only we understood.


End file.
